Saturday Nights
by Moonet
Summary: Konan always goes to a place every Saturday night and Hidan, Tobi, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori try to follow her. So The five Akastuki members dress up as girls and follow Konan to the place she goes every night.What will happen to the 5 akatsuki's?1 shot


**I do not own Naruto**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey guys It' another Saturday night, So I'm heading out!!!" Konan shouted through the Akatsuki cave and left.

"Tobi wonders where Konan goes every Saturday..."

"She's probably goes shopping like other chicks, un"

"Wanna go and see what she does very Saturday night, then steal her wallet?" Kakuzu asked.

" Sure" All the boy akatsuki members said. (Exept Pein, Zetzu, Kakuzu, and Kisame.)(Kakuzu just wanted them to get in trouble so hidan go tee hee hee....)

"Ok first we'll need to look like girls so she won't exspect a thing. Remeber last time we tryed to follow her and she knew." Itachi said.

_*Flash back*_

_"Hey Konan can we go with you to where ever you go on Saturday nights?" Sasori asked._

_"No! It's only for girls!!!!!"_

_"Come on!!!!" All akatsuki members pleaded._

_"HELL NO!!!!!!" Konan said harshly. And tied them onto a pole. "Now, Stay right here until i get back or you'll die!" Konan said with a smile then left._

_*End of Flash back*_

Tobi was wearing a butterfly mask with a dress with smiley faces all over it. His hair was in a ponytail with to strips of hair on both sides of his head. Hidan was wearing a jumper with his hari down with no gel in it and a head band. Deidara wasn't wearing his scope and his hair was all down and out of his face. Sasori looked exactly like Temari. "Wow Sasori, You look like a weird chick..."Hidan said. "Shut up." Itachi Had his hair in curls with a black dress on and wiped away thing on his face. (The little lines on his face) ";Man, I'm a hot chick!!!!" Itachi said looking in a mirror.

"Ok, now lets go follow Konan!!!!" Sasori said, and they were off.

*At the place Konan was at*

"Wow, she goes to a girls club every Saturday night...." Itachi said staring at the billboard.

As The five Akatsuki members enter after Konan, they heard the girls in the club say.

"WOOT!!!! SHE'S BACK!!!! KONANS BACK!!!! WELCOME KONAN!!!!"

"Wow, Konan sure is famous here...." Deidara said.

"Yeah, these bitches are so annoying, but I still wonder what the hell Konan does here...." Hidan swore.

"Ok next is... KONAN!!!!!!" Anko announced.

"Well, Hidan, Your gonna get answered soon...."Sasori said.

"Hey Temari!!!!! Did you change your hair color? I told you to wait at the punch table!!! And who's with you?" Tenten said coming over to Sasori and the rest of the four Akatsuki.

"Oh ummmmmm these guys are new here!!!" Sasori said in a realy horrible girl-trying voice.

"Is there somthing wrong with your voice?" Ino said, standing right beside Tenten, along with Hinata.

"Oh, he- I mean she just ate ice un!!!!!" Deidara said, A better impression of a girls voice.

"Well, We better get a good spot! So not every one gets them! Konan's awesome at this!!!! Hinata cheered.

"Oh yeah right!!!!" Sasori said, trying to make it look like he knew why they were there.

"Ok every one ready?! Give a hand for, KONAN!!!!!" Anko said in the microphone.

High school never ends. Band: Bowling for soup

HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!

4 Years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the (total dicks)  
All the Stuck-up Chicks  
So superficial, so immature

Then When you graduate,  
Ya take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!"  
This is the same as where I just came from,  
I thought it was over, Aw that's just great.

Ch:  
The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's havin' sex)  
Who's got the money. Who (gets the honeys)  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!

Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did!  
And how did Mary Kate (lose all that weight?)  
And (Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight!)

And the only thing that matters,  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35

Reese Witherspoon, she's the Prom Queen  
Bill Gates, Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback

Seen it all before  
I want my money back!

Ch:  
The Whole (damn) World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's havin' sex)  
Who's (in the club and who's on the drugs)  
(And who's throwin up before they digest)

And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
(And you still listen to the same shit you did back then)

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Solo

Ch:  
The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's havin sex)  
Who's got the money. Who (gets the hunnys)  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same 3 friends  
And I'm pretty much - the same as - I was back then(hold en)

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
Here We Go Again

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh

"So that's what she does every Saturday night!!!!" Tobi said.

"Ok Konan! Do you have anything to say to the crowd?!" Anko asked.

"Yes, I wanted to ask the new girls...."

"Crap..." Hidan said.

"Maybe she won't know!" Tobi said, trying to be confident.

"HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I'M FUCKING AM?! YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!!!!! ITACHI, SASORI, DEIDARA, TOBI, AND HIDAN!!!!!! ONCE WE GET BACK YOU GUYS ARE GONNA SLEEP WITH THE FISHES!!!!" Konan yelled as she chased after the five Akatsuki members.

"DAMN IT!!!! FUCKING GET OFF YOU BACKS WOMAN!!!!!"

"TOBI DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING!!!!!TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!!"

"COME ON UN!!!!! WE WERE CURIOS UN!!!!"

"COME ON!!!!! YOU NEVER TOLD US WHAT YOU DID THERE!!!!" Sasori yelled, as he ran toward the cave along with the rest of the Akatsuki members.

"COME ON!!!!!! I AM A HOT GIRL.....AND HOT GIRLS SHOULDN'T DIE!!!!!!!" Itachi screamed.

"WELL YOUR GONNA DIE ANYWAYS!!!!" Konan yelled, and caught up to the five Akatsuki members.

"Hey!!!! We're home!!!!!" Konan yelled through the cave, carrying Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, and Tobi in one arm. They were all tied with a rope with a snake around it.

"Wow..." Kisame, Pein, Zetzu, and Kakuzu said as they saw her carrying them.

"I'll just be on the phone!!!!" Konan said, putting the five idiots on the floor.

*In Konan's room*

"Yeah!!!! I totally got them tied in a rope with one of Orichimaru's snakes with them!!!" Konan said on the phone.

"Way to go girl!!!!" Tenten, Temari, Hinata, and Ino said on the phone.

"Yeah, so I'll see you guys next week!!!"

"See ya!!!!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah, I just got bored and this is what happens when you don't know how to put videos on youtube XP.... Hoped you liked it!!!! please review!!!!!**


End file.
